


Sub-Megatron

by DisorientedOwl



Series: Serious Fics [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Sub Megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: Megatron's new alt form awakens a strange desire within him.





	Sub-Megatron

     The feel of the wetness enveloped him, strange and new yet so akin to his movement through the skies. Sliding through so easily.

 

 

     Megatron knew what lay below him; he'd been there once. He'd seen the ocean, voracious and wanton. Its waters frothy and vile, submerging him beneath the waves. His new alt form was a human one, a humiliation he never thought he'd know. But here and now, with the bright sun above there was nothing but sea and sky. 

 

     He'd scanned the human submarine in a flurry and planned to revert as soon as he found the means. But now he realized how much he enjoyed the nature of Earth. There were no vast, lonely oceans on Cybertron. Megatron found himself with a new love. 

     The love of the sea.


End file.
